


Unpayed Debts

by OrangezAndLemonz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangezAndLemonz/pseuds/OrangezAndLemonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam does a job for Gabe. Gabriel repays him with Sam's fantasies. <br/>Somebodies been prying into Sam's thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpayed Debts

**Author's Note:**

> So um... Shmut.   
> I wrote this for my ill friend to cheer her up (I think I succeeded..) and decided to upload it.  
> I'll add more when I've got over my writers block ;)  
> Thanks for reading guys

A shuffle behind him makes Sam jump out of his chair, grabbing the gun by his side. He holds it steady at head level, only to realise it’s Gabriel.  
“What the hell, man?” he lowers the gun, still tense, ready to take action if needs be.  
“Chill out, Sammy boy. I’m only here for payment.” He wiggles his eyebrows, encouraging the memory of that drunken night to come back.  
It was raining, so the opportunity to go out anywhere by foot was out of the window. Dean had taken the car, saying he was giving Cas’ lessons in being a “fun loving human” and was gone before Sam could even utter a protest. So alls that was to do was to break open the liquor and research; look for new jobs, possible leads and if any were close by.  
About 3 bottles later, the angel had appeared before him. Promising to cure his boredom if he did a job for him. At first he refused to the angels dirty work, but through his drunken haze, Gabe got that long awaited yes. Sam completed the job, and now here he was. Payment being demanded of him.  
“Okay, what is it you want? Money? Information? I have booze. Come on, out with it. I’m not in a very good mood.” He snaps. His words slurred.   
“Are you sure there’s any of that booze left, Sammy?” Gabe enquires.  
“Of course there is.” Sam stumbles back to his chair, resting his hand on the back to steady himself. He grabs the bottle and lifts it up for the smaller man to see. “See?”  
“Doesn’t look like it to me.” He lets out a soft chuckle as Sam frowns at the small pale brown dribble in the bottom of his bottle. “Ah, Sammy Sammy Sammy.” He takes a few steps forward. “Really, Sammy? You thought I wanted liquor? Or money? PHA why would an Angel of the Lord need money?”  
“You’re not an Angel of the Lord.” He scowls, dropping the bottle back on the surface of the desk. “You rebelled and fell. Don’t pull the Angel of the Lord crap on me.” Gabe lifts his hands in defence.  
“Woah there, I’m just saying. I’m an angel. I don’t need money.” He lowers his hands. “But. I do like a bit of entertainment every once in a while, ya’ know what I mean?” he raises his eyebrows again, a smirk playing on his lips. Now he stands a few centimetres from Sam, his face nearly touch his chest. He runs his fingers down Sam’s hip.  
“G-Gabe?!” A blush flushes Sam’s cheeks, his heart beat quickens. “What are you d-doing?” he stutters.  
“I told you I wanted payment.” They’re on the bed in an instant, shirts in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
“This?! This isn’t payment, I did not sign up for this.” He tries to sit up.  
“Oh, Sammy, just chill. Relax and go along for the ride.” He sit on top of Sam’s crotch. He smirks as he feels the bulge beneath him harden. “I know you want this, kiddo. Don’t play me for a fool.” His hands caress the outside of Sam’s thigh. His body shifts under the Trickster’s weight, a soft moan escaping his lips.   
“I’m incoherent. It’s the alcohol ta-AHHHH!” his breathing quickens as Gabe slowly rubs his hardening dick, inching the zip down. He moves so he is laying flat on top of Sam, capturing the Hunter’s lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue slips into his mouth, investigating the dampened cave. First, lightly poking the tip of Sam’s tongue, then slowly rubbing down the side. He begins to suck slightly on the tip of his tongue. They break for air, lips wet and pants sticky. Slowly, Gabriel pushes Sam’s jeans further down his hips, passed his thighs. He then begins to work on his boxers, pushing them down, releasing the treasure that awaits his greedy lust.  
He passes his moist lips down Sam’s neck, sucking on the tight skin over his throat, then nibbling on his ear. He moves father down, planting kisses down Sam’s chest, giving his nipple a playful lick and continuing down. All the while, moans escape the Hunter’s mouth, perspiration beading on his forehead. He tenses his body, thrusting his hips, grunting with each kiss.  
“Shhh sh sh sh” Gabe coos. “Soon, kiddo. Soon.” He’s at his torso, licking the prominent V of his hips, following the line with his tongue. Another thrust. More groans.  
He’s at his dick. The hardened flesh moist with pre-cum. He travels his tongue down the length of it, narrowly missing the end, saving the best till last. His hands rub over Sam’s hips, moving to his behind. He squeezes each buttock in a slow rhythmic waltz of his fingers, encouraging more thrusts and harder moans.  
“That’s right, Sammy boy. Not so tough now, are we?” he says, through mouth-full’s of dick. Cum slowly dribbles and Gabriel licks it up, savouring the salty burst on his taste buds.   
Before Sam could even blink, Gabe’s clothes were off and on the floor. And so were his. He squeezes his eyes shut as the fallen-angel licks the end of his dick, rolling the foreskin back with his tongue, the tip dancing over the sensitive head, lapping up the juice leaking out. He thrusts, unable to help himself. Gabriel was right. He’s not so tough now. He’s getting what he wants, but the sheer mass of it all is over powering, making his stomach tie and untie itself. He opens his eyes again to see Gabe lick his fingers, making them drip with saliva. Sam’s eyes widen as he realises what he is going to do, and he struggles to break free. His heart racing, his mind scared of someone catching them, of wanting to wait. But of wanting to get it done and enjoy the buzz that ran through his whole body. He twists his body, trying to get away from the inevitable.   
“Ah, ah, ahh. No escaping Sammy, boy. I will get what I want. And I will give you what you want. Don’t be scared. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be gentle.” Sam’s body stops still. His eyes widen as wide as they could go, unable to speak. Only ragged moans as Gabe’s big eyes stared intently into his, and his thumbs rubbed circles either side of his penis.  
“G-Gabe!” he stammers, breathing heavy.  
“OH so the Hunter finds his voice.” He winks, licking his top lip slightly.  
“Please...”  
“Are you... Begging?” It was Gabe’s turn to widen his eyes. Shock on his face. He smirks again, nodding his head.  
“I-... I just need-...” Sam’s face screws as the massage pulses through his body.   
“I know what you need, and I never fail to deliver the full package.” With that, his whole mouth is around Sam’s dick, his tongue covering every inch, wetting the skin. He moves his head, pushing the dick back and forth. Sam thrusts, hardly able to contain the pre-orgasm.  
Gabe works Sam open, his fingers slick with more than just saliva.  
“You came prepared?” He gasps.  
“Oh I came baby.” He pulls away, licking his lips. He leans in closer to Sam’s torso, his face pressed to the hot skin.  
“OHH” Sam calls out in shock as Gabe pushes 2 fingers in, spreading them inside of him. “GOD, Gabe!” he splutters.  
Gabriel pulls his fingers out and grins up at Sam. “You’d better repay me for this.”


End file.
